


Life Still Isn't Easy Now That Voldemort is Dead

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Life is Never Easy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And now Harry and Draco need to talk about the baby, But then Harry finally defeated Voldie, M/M, So Harry and Draco had a baby, Which they had to hide from Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part is the sequel to part one in the Life is Never Easy series - and then also the sequel to part two. </p><p>Harry finally defeats Voldemort, and then he has to gather up the courage to go see Draco and talk about the fact that they have a baby together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Still Isn't Easy Now That Voldemort is Dead

Harry felt like the biggest idiot who had ever lived. He was on the run for his life – _and_ the lives of his two best friends – and he'd gone and done the _one_ thing that almost guaranteed they'd lose. He'd said Voldemort's name out loud even though it's Taboo, and now they were captured by snatchers and about to be handed over like the prize they were. Thankfully Hermione was smart enough to hit him with a powerful stinging jinx so that his face and scar were unrecognizable.

“What is this?” The dreadfully familiar, drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy fell on Harry's ears. He was panicking now: He could see no way out, and it was easier – as his fear mounted – to block out Voldemort's thoughts which had been plaguing him, though his scar was still burning.

“They say they've got Potter,” said Narcissa's cold voice. “Draco, come here.”

Harry did not dare look directly at Draco, but saw him obliquely: a figure slightly taller than he was, rising from an armchair, his face a pale and pointed blur beneath white-blond hair. Greyback forced the prisoners to turn again so as to place Harry directly beneath the chandelier.

Harry was facing a mirror over the fireplace; a great gilded thing in an intricately scrolled frame. Through the slits of his eyes, he saw his own reflection for the first time since leaving Grimmauld Place.

His face was huge, shiny, and pink, every feature distorted by Hermione's jinx. His black hair reached his shoulders and there was a dark shadow around his jaw. Had he not known that it was he who stood there, he would have wondered who was wearing his glasses. He resolved not to speak, for his voice was sure to give him away, yet he still avoided eye contact with Draco as the latter approached.

“Well, Draco?” Lucius Malfoy asked. He sounded avid. “Is it? Is it Harry Potter?”

“I can't – I can't be sure,” answered Draco. He was keeping his distance from Greyback, and seemed as scared of looking at Harry as Harry was of looking at him.

There was light bickering that attracted Bellatrix Lestrange. Then the bickering intensified as Bellatrix wavered back and forth between wanting to call the Dark Lord in right away and being terrified that they had the real sword of Gryffindor on them. Which would have gotten her in trouble with Voldemort big time. She eventually decided on this grim course of action:

“I will torture the Mudblood, and whether or not she confesses, she'll be your prize, Greyback – after I'm done,” Bellatrix stated, sounding almost like a calm and reasonable person, despite her clearly insane and bloodthirsty actions.

“Yes!” Bellatrix exclaimed in agreement with herself while wearing an evil smirk. She then turned her attention to Greyback. “Bring the girl here, and then bring the rest down to the dungeon!”

What followed was almost a blur to Harry as he desperately tried to juggle painful thoughts coming at him from Voldemort with trying to keep Ron calm as Hermione screamed from repeated torture. Her screams were enough to make him want to claw his skull open and  _rip_ the Dark Lord from his head, and then shove him down the throat of his gigantic snake!

He only had maybe one second in all of this to wonder about his son. Where was he? Was he safe?

Then Dobby was there and taking the rest of the prisoners to safety. Harry and Ron managed to trick Peter Pettigrew, watching in horror as the man's own magical hand strangled him to death. Finally, they were able to rescue Hermione; Harry disarming Draco in the process. At the same time, he subtly dropped a small piece of parchment that said _Scorpius_ with a dried flower pinned to it.

When all was said and done, Harry and his friends were alive, but Dobby was dead. But as he had turned into the darkness of Disapparation, Harry caught one last view of the drawing room: of the pale, frozen figures of Narcissa and Draco, holding onto to each other. Draco clutched the parchment and flower and looked at Harry with an expression of shock and something almost resembling relief. Harry would even swear he'd seen Draco mouth the words:  _Defeat him_ .

Or did he? That _couldn't_ be true! Could it? Unfortunately, Harry was too distraught by Dobby's death to spend any time thinking about it.

 

***

 

Harry set all thoughts of Draco and the look on his face along with the words he might have said aside and focused on defeating Voldemort. It took all of his courage and he thought for sure that he was going to die – more than once. Hell! He  _did_ die!

Even so, he defeated the Dark Lord in the Final Battle at Hogwarts on May 2nd. After that, life sort of continued on, despite the fact that Harry desperately wished that he could go to Draco, explain everything, and hold his son. A few things stopped him at first. Mostly, he was just so exhausted and numb that he stayed in bed for almost an entire week.

Secondly, he was nervous about meeting with Draco. As far as Draco was concerned, Harry had abandoned their baby. Thus, Draco might not be inclined to give him back. It took a while, but finally, he gathered up the courage he needed.

 

***

 

“I've been expecting you,” Draco stated flatly, startling Harry out of the extremely nervous pacing he was doing in front of the gate to Malfoy Manor.

“You have?” Harry asked in surprise.

“I figured it out when you purposely dropped this,” Draco informed him, holding up the parchment for Harry to see.

“Oh,” Harry murmured with a tiny bit of hope.

“Suddenly, most of it made sense,” Draco continued, leaning against the inside of the gate. His arms were crossed and Harry couldn't tell if this was a good sign or a bad one. “Why the mother didn't try to extort money. Why the mother abandoned the baby to my care. Why little presents of no real value kept arriving. You couldn't risk the Dark Lord figuring out that _you_ had a child.”

“Exactly,” Harry stated with a nod. “I needed to know that he would be safe.”

Draco huffed just slightly. “Well you're lucky that we were quick thinking enough to hide him completely. At that point in time, our family wasn't exactly _his_ favorites any longer, and Scorpius could easily have been used against us. That said, we were smart enough to make sure that didn't happen.”

Harry exhaled in profound relief. “Thank you!”

Draco was silent for a long moment. “Er... Thank _you_ , I suppose, for defeating _him_. I... I...” he faltered and then sighed. “Well come on then.”

Harry gave him a tentative smile as the gates slowly swung open. Soon, they were walking through the large Manor. Harry shuddered when they passed the drawing room, but it now appeared to be closed off. A couple of minutes later – just when Harry was beginning to wonder if the Manor _ever_ came to an end – they reached a door that was painted a rich cream color with silver swirls like gusts of wind all over it. Harry was willing to bet it was real silver – especially Draco's name.

Draco opened the door and led him inside. Harry was only a little surprised to see a room big enough to be an entire flat. It was mostly open with a few partial walls to separate areas such as the bedroom or the study/library. There was even an area that looked like what most people might call a living room or a sitting room, which was surprisingly cozy. The whole thing was decorated in shades of green, blue, cream, silver, and gold.

“Nice,” Harry remarked, unable to stop himself.

“Thanks,” Draco replied with a tiny smile. He then led Harry to the bedroom portion, around to the other side of the bed where a playpen had been set up. Inside, a nearly six month old boy sat playing with a toy that lit up a different color each time he banged it on something.

“Oh...” Harry exhaled softly, feeling like all the breath had just been knocked out of his body. He rather abruptly crumpled to the floor, lucky to end up more or less sitting rather than flat on his back. Silent tears left tiny streaks down his cheeks, which he didn't even notice before they stopped a few seconds later.

Draco wasn't quite sure how to deal with Harry's reaction, so he sat on the edge of his bed and leaned over to rest his arms on the side of the playpen. “Scorpius...”

The baby looked up at Draco with a huge and toothless grin. He waved his toy, bouncing excitedly. “Da! Da!”

Draco picked him up and snuggled him for a moment; kissing his cheek.

“Da!” Scorpius said again, grabbing Draco's hair with one hand and unintentionally banging his toy on Draco's head with the other.

Draco chuckled softly and carefully took the toy away, which he then set on the bed. After that, he extracted his hair. Finally, he held out the baby for Harry to take.

Harry's hands shook a bit, but he took Scorpius as gently – yet firmly enough not to drop him – as he could. He held his son so that Scorpius was sort of standing on Harry's lap as they looked at each other. Another two silent tears escaped Harry's eyes.

Scorpius was fascinated by Harry's glasses, and yanked them off Harry's face abruptly. He then waved them around like he had his toy before shoving them in his mouth. Harry chuckled and gave him a lopsided grin.

“He has your eyes,” Draco murmured softly.

Harry immediately looked to verify this, and sure enough, Scorpius had eyes that were a sort of murky combination of baby blue and green. It seemed likely that they would keep turning green, and thus, would be just like Harry's. Harry smiled at this.

Next, he studied Scorpius' hair. It was shockingly white – even more than Draco's! However, even though it was still very short, it already looked like it planned to be a wild mop like Harry's. All in all, he looked remarkably like Draco, but with little bits of Harry crammed in there.

“You're so big...” Harry murmured reverently. The last time Harry had held him was shortly after birth, and he had been positively tiny back then. Now, he looked like a baby of nearly six months was supposed to. A bit chubby, but otherwise cherubic.

“I can imagine your shock,” Draco sympathized. “He grew so much between Christmas and Easter Hols that I almost thought someone had replaced him with a different baby.”

Harry nodded absently in agreement, his eyes still firmly on his son. “I can't believe I carried you inside me...” Then his voice dropped to a soft whisper as he finally dared to hug his baby. “I missed you so much. I worried about you _every_ day...”

Scorpius took this rather squishy hug in stride, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking on it as hard as he could. He then tried to shove it in his mouth where he was still sucking on Harry's glasses. Harry didn't want to mind, but the tugging stung a bit more than expected. “Ow!” He gasped softly.

Draco couldn't help but snicker at this, though he did try to hide it by looking away. Harry looked up at Draco.

“So... What are we going to do now?”

Draco shrugged. “I have no idea.”

 

***

 

One year later.

***This is now well after the end of both versions of this story and so they have both merged into this.***

 

Harry woke up from a nightmare with a soft gasp. He waited for his racing heart to calm down, and then slipped out of bed so that he could go to the bathroom. After taking care of some business, he leaned over the sink and splashed water over his face until he felt better.

On his way back to bed, he made a detour toward the area where Scorpius slept in an ornate and gorgeous crib that had been in the Malfoy family for generations. It had been carved out of mahogany in one piece as much as possible. Or at least that was what they had told Harry. It also had a copious amount of safety charms on it so that literally nothing could happen to the precious baby inside without setting off an alarm.

The glowing area on the outside of the crib that provided the current status of the baby assured him that Scorpius was sleeping just fine. He wasn't currently too hot or cold. He didn't have a dirty bottom. And he hadn't woken up or fussed in over two hours.

With relief, Harry was tempted to ruffle Scorpius' wild blond hair, but he simply let his son sleep. Even so, he continued to watch his son for a long time. Until an arm wrapping around his waist startled him.

“Are you ever coming back to bed?” Draco murmured quietly in his ear.

“Yeah,” Harry stated, turning to hug his lover. “I just had a nightmare that...”

Draco took his hand and pulled him toward their bed. “That the Dark Lord had gotten his hands on our son?”

Harry nodded. He didn't need to go into details because it was a nightmare that they'd both had – at separate times with different details. After it, the one who'd had it tended to stare at their son for the rest of the night unless intercepted by the other.

“Come,” Draco insisted, practically pushing Harry into bed at this point. “I think I know a good way to help you get back to sleep.”

Harry purred at the suggestion. “Oh?”

“I'll show you and you can let me know if it's working,” Draco suggested with a coy expression.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry murmured as Draco busied himself with kissing a path down the center of Harry's chest. Then down his abdomen. Harry purred again when Draco swirled his tongue around the head of Harry's shaft – which was perking up with interest.

“Seems to be working so far,” Harry observed with a smile.

Draco spent a few glorious moments getting Harry hard and happy. Then he shifted until he was laying on top of Harry.

“So... you inside me?” Harry guessed. In general, they tended to switch back and forth pretty equally.

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of...” Draco trailed off, grabbing his wand and conjuring enough lube to generously coat the inside of their thighs and their shafts. Then carefully adjusted their shafts so that Harry's was between Draco's legs and Draco's was between Harry's legs.

“What the?” Harry asked in confusion.

“It's called intercrural sex and sounded like fun. Certainly worth a try,” Draco suggested with a shrug.

“Alright,” Harry agreed with a smile.

It took a bit of work, but it turned out to be so worth it! The oiled up skin of their thighs was a bit softer and silkier than they were used to, and the difference in sensation had them both in heaven. Both of them moaned frequently, stifling this fact with each other's mouths.

Draco reached his climax first, but this simply triggered Harry's orgasm. They clung to each other, more than happy to remain tangled up like this for the rest of the night. Harry absently fiddled with Draco's hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

“As much as I hate the fact that I have no memory of it, I'm actually glad we got hit by that lust potion,” Harry murmured sleepily.

Draco slowly lifted his head to look at Harry. A few seconds passed in silence before he smiled. “Me too.”

Harry kissed him, and then they both went to sleep; a blessedly nightmare free sleep that was exactly what they needed.

 


End file.
